1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual image display apparatus which provides video formed by an image display device (video element) to an observer.
2. Related Art
Various optical systems have been proposed as an optical system which is assembled in a virtual image display apparatus, such as a head-mounted display (hereinafter, referred to as an HMD) mounted to the head of an observer (see JP-A-2015-72438).
As such a virtual image display apparatus, for example, a virtual image display apparatus is known in which a light guide member guiding video light by reflecting video light by a plurality of reflective surfaces is applied as a see-through optical system causing image light (video light) to be visually recognized and allowing an observer to visually recognize an outside world image (for example, see JP-A-2015-72438). In JP-A-2015-72438 or the like, there are adjacent surfaces (for example, in JP-A-2015-72438, a first surface S11 and a fourth surface S14 of FIGS. 3A to 3C) as a plurality of reflective surfaces.
However, in the above-described see-through HMD or the like, outside light entering the light guide member is unintentionally reflected inside the light guide member, is guided inside the light guide member, and is visually recognized by the observer, that is, is likely to become ghost light. In particular, in a connection portion of adjacent reflective surfaces out of the light guide member, some components of outside light entering the light guide member may be reflected and guided in a light guide direction (a direction toward an optical path downstream side of video light) according to the shape of the connection portion. In particular, in order to achieve reduction in size of the apparatus, appropriate processing of an excessive component relating to ghost light becomes important.